


Showdown

by glockgal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), baby yoda - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockgal/pseuds/glockgal
Summary: Based on the Bad Lip Reading video and epic songSeagulls (Stop it Now)based on the Empire Strikes Back.  Baby Yoda's showdown with his arch enemies!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seagulls (Stop it Now!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543409) by Bad Lip Reading. 




End file.
